


Witch Hunt

by reallylazywriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallylazywriting/pseuds/reallylazywriting
Summary: Rylynn Knom is a 17 year old witch with little experience or practice with her powers. One day, she finds herself in the city of Cardinal, a place with heavy anti-witch measures and procedures. She escapes, but has an uneasy feeling about her ancestors and what would have happened to make Cardinal the way it is now. She decides to take the risk of travelling and finding out what happened 80 years ago...





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> prologue  
> \---  
> Rylynn gets pursued.

She was afraid.

 

The dim blue glow of the streetlights cast on her as she ran down the street. As she passed each light in the dark night, it changed to a burnt orange hue - an adverse effect of living in a witch-proof city without having too much skill with magic. Small droplets of rain fell on her as she passed a bench with an old lady, who startled at the sight of the young with, but then smiled faintly and looked back down at her book. She remembered the horrific events of the war between the Humans and the "Enks", which is what humans called witches. It was based on a word from an ancient with language - a word for "creature," or "monster". The old lady knew the destruction and terror that the war brought on the people who had no part in the war, and didn't ever want to have another person go through that.

An interesting thing about witches is that when they don't have a lot of practice over their magic, all sorts of unpredictable things can happen. In this case, the young witch's thoughts projected out around her in a small radius. It's like you can hear her thoughts without actually using your ears. So the witch - whose name was Rylynn, as the old lady on the bench learned from her stream of thoughts - ran through the street to an intersection. She kept running straight, but ended up nearly colliding head on with two soldiers dressed in all black suits, who were carrying some type of small assault rifle. She yelped, and quickly blinked to a few feet behind them in a flash of orange smoke and green fire. She continued onwards, coming to another split where she turned right into an alleyway. The two soldiers ran after her, but decided to split up because they were unsure of which way she had gone.

Her pursuers from prior reached the intersection with the bench and the lady, and walked over to her. One of them said to her in a cold voice, "Hey, do you know the direction the girl with the orange sweater went." as more of a statement or demand rather than a question. The elderly woman looked up and said, "No, I did not. I was reading my book when she passed." The girl behind the three men groaned. "Let's just split up. You two go left and right, and I will go straight with him," said the girl as she gestured to the men the directions they would go.

Rylynn kept going, and slowly realized that the alleyway led to a dead end. She started to panic because she knew she couldn't blink further than a few feet in any direction unless there was some other magic force near, and there were buildings on all sides of her except the way she came from. In the far distance, she spotted the soldier she ran into coming down the path. As he approached her, the girl and her escort also came into view, and when they spotted Rylynn they started running towards her. The girl took out her sniper rifle that had been on her back, and quickly took aim and fired. A dart came out and hit Rylynn on her right shoulder and immediately started draining her power. She backed up against the wall and tried to shoot a magic bolt at one of the men, but it dissipated halfway down the alley because it didn't have enough energy.

Just as she was about to completely lose consciousness, she felt a presence on top of the building behind her. She began charging all of the energy she had left and, in a flash of pale orange and light green, teleported to the person - or thing - that was at the top of the building. The girl below was infuriated, yelling, "Well? What are you standing around for!? Go find a way to the top of that building!" The two guards ran off, and the girl began filing a report of what happened on a screen that hovered in front of her. Back up top, Rylynn landed with a thud. She stood, then took a step, feeling completely exhausted and weak.

 

Then she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first chapter / story-based works I've done in nearly two years, and I'm very excited! This story isn't part of any fandom or show or anything, but I felt like AO3 was the right place to post it. I'll try and upload a new chapter every week or so, and I'm planning on having around 20-ish chapters. They will be longer than this prologue, I just felt like making this one a bit shorter would be the right move so I'm not plunging you in too deep, because I personally don't like starting to read a story that just starts immediately and where the prologue is massive, but to each their own. Anyways, I hope you like the story! xo


End file.
